


I’ll Take Thou’s Heart and Make it Mine.

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Feminization, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Isn’t Like The Actual Play, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Multi, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Sex, only a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i haven’t seen you around here? Who are you?”“They call me... Swayze..”“your name is Swayze? Well, um..”“no! my- they just call me Zay...”A AU in which Miguel and Robby are star-crossed lovers. Other ships are focused on too.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I’ll Take Thou’s Heart and Make it Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A Romeo and Juliet inspired story. All ships are valued, but the story focuses mainly on Miguel/Robby. Warnings include: Violence, Blood, Cursing, Sexual Content, and Eventual Suicide. While this doesn’t follow the actual play, line for line, it has the same theme. Enjoy!
> 
> Kyler and the rest of the Kai’s encourage Robby to crash the Diaz Ball to catch a glance at Robby’s lady in waiting, but he finds a certain royal more interesting.

As the sunset across the land, birds slowly began their night sleeps. The hill of which Queen Carmen’s Castle sat upon became tall. Citizens would wonder how such a girl became a queen. Starting as a maid to one of the most important woman in the country. The one who kept the Miyagi Kingdom safe, besides the feudal war with the Kai Kingdom, she never hastened herself from the annual ball in which every royal or noble was invited. It was a party to celebrate the Princes newly betrothal, Princess Samantha. Daughter of King LaRusso, close allies to Miyagi, they even helped run the kingdom. 

“Are the tables set?”

”yes, my lady. My best maids are almost done. We shall be ready before the band arrives. Any warnings we should hear?”

Carmen sighed, glancing out the window she looked out at the far land where King Lawrence’s castle sat. She shook her head, glancing towards the hand maid. “we should be good for tonight, but i have precautions. Where’s my son?”

”he went to the village, he wanted to make sure the bakery got the orders in he requested, you know how he is. The prince wants everyone to be happy.”

Carmen smiled softly. She remembered how sweet her son’s heart was. He didn’t want anyone to feel left out or like they didn’t belong. Nodding she excused the maid heading down the grand hall. The palace smelled of sweet sugar and spices. You could hear the echoed banging of pots and pans, faint yelling of the chef in the kitchen and chatter of the cooks.

The queen swiftly turned down the hall, knocking softly at the door of where her mother was staying in.

* * *

“Robby! How many times do i have to tell you, you must thrust your sword that way, not like you’re playing a game of clang.”

Robby groaned, rolling his eyes he swatted his grandfather off. “as long as i’m the last one standing, shouldn’t matter how it’s done.”

Kreese snarled, furrowing his brows at the boy. Robby glanced at him, sighing. “fine! i’ll do it your way, grandfather.” he thrusted his sword up slightly, swerving to the right and slashing at the air. “better?”

”yes. Now, keep practicing, i want to see better progress for next weeks lesson, hm?”

”yes, grandfather.”

As the retired king walked off, talking to one of the guards he felt the tap of someone’s finger at his shoulder. Turning his head he smiled. 

“still practicing or do i get to steal you for a moment?” Tory asked, curiously. Robby slid his sword into his belt, shaking his head. “i’m all yours, princess.”

Tory smiled, grasping the boys hand and dragging him towards the garden. “so, dear cousin, about your little crush on the princess of Miyagi, she’s going to be at their annual party.”

Robby smiled. “how do you know?”

”Kyler and the rest of the knights in training overheard one of their maids talking about it. If we can get you to that party, you might a glance at your lover.”

”and i have a plan to get you in there, my lord!” Kyler interrupted, grinning. “i heard its a masquerade, so all you need to do is wear a mask and you’ll be blending in with the rest of the royals and nobles. No suspicious activity!”

Tory nodded, her hand rustled through a bush, pulling out a sack she handed him a blue mask, gold stitching around the sides with small dragon details. “and we’ll be there just in case, i heard there will be some special hors d'oeuvres!”

Robby ran his finger over the stitching, smiling at Tory. “thank you, this means a lot.” he kissed her cheek, turning towards Kyler, listening to the knight explain his plan. Tory flustered slightly, hand touching the cheek, she muttered to herself, “anytime..”.

* * *

“My lord! Your mother, the queen has been searching for you!” 

Miguel turned towards the maid, nodding. “thank you, tell her i’ll be with her in just one moment!” Turning his attention back towards the vase of fresh Lily’s, he watered the last bit of soil, placing the watering can down. He turned his attention towards the princess who was now walking down the hall. “Prince Miguel, i didn’t know you liked flowers so much, i would have worn a floral type dress today.”

Samantha smiled, holding her hand out. Miguel took it, pressing a soft kiss to it, smiling as he looked up at her. “anything you wear, Princess, will look beautiful on you.” Sam flustered, stumbling in her brain on how to respond. “oh, well, that’s very kind of you. I just came to see if you were ready, your mother would like to see us for a discussion.”

Miguel nodded, he glanced out the window for a moment watching as the sun was heading down, he looked back at the princess, smiling. “i guess we should see what she would like.”

”we should.”

As the two walked to the fireplace room, they talked about how the ball would be, if it would be magical and fun like they dreamed of or boring. 

Knocking softly on the door, it opened up, giving the teenagers a chance to walk in. “Mother, King and Queen LaRusso.” Miguel bowed. “you would like to talk to us?”

Carmen nodded, glancing at the King and Queen. “yes, Miguel. We thought it would be a good time to discuss something. With the LaRusso’s staying in our castle and their deed with helping our kingdom, i thought it would be a good idea to discuss marriage.”

Miguel felt his breathing stop. He didn’t want to hear this. Betrothal? Sam was a lovely girl, truly a good friend, but marriage? He was only 17, he still wanted to finish his education and wasn’t even prepared to rule a kingdom. “so, we took the liberty of having King LaRusso give you the engagement ring that has been passed around in his family.”

Daniel nodded. “Thank you. Prince Miguel, i gift you the ring that i was to give my own wife. I am to see that it ends up on my daughters finger, hopefully tonight?”

Turning to look at Sam, he saw she was smiling, she must agree to being married. Miguel took a shaky breath, he knew there was no other choice. Taking the ring, he nodded. “of course, my lord. Your daughter shall be my future queen.”

* * *

As the evening turning to midnight, the Kai’s set out. Robby grinned as he saw the castle in the distance. The small group of Three made their way into the crowd of nobles that entered. Walking into the ball, it was grand and big. At the front was the throne where the Queen would sit. Tory poked his side, tilting her head towards Samantha.

She was dressed in the prettiest cyan dress, her brown hair curled and styled with white flowers, her mask covered the right side of her face. Robby smiled slightly, adjusting himself to get ready to talk to her, as he started his way the royal horn blew. The crowd dispersed, Robby felt his arm get pulled by Kyler. “it’s the Queen and Prince.”

As the wooden doors opened, everyone bowed and curtsied as the Queen was presented by King LaRusso, her arm linked with his. She was taken to her throne, bowing her head to everyone. 

“greetings nobles, before our evening starts, i would like to introduce my son, soon to be king, Prince Miguel of Miyagi.” she said, hand gesturing towards the door.

Miguel walked in, smiling and waving softly. He took his place by his mother’s side, bowing to everyone. Carmen smiled at him, her attention back towards the crowd. “let the festivities begin!”

Robby lifted his head up, eyes glancing over towards the prince. He was surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing a mask, smiling to see that the prince had clumsily left it on his head. His heart though skipped a beat, he never noticed how beautiful and handsome the prince was. His skin a beautiful rich chocolate only the finest bakers could make, hair a beautiful texture of light and fluffy. His smile brighter than any star in the sky. 

Heart swelling at the sight of the prince, Robby realized how he had fallen in love at first sight. He had fallen for the enemy. 


End file.
